The Overly Flowery Apron
by Cimee
Summary: Richter was frozen stiff with the blond sitting on his stomach. What was he supposed to do? Wait until the boy got off? Yup. RichterXEmil. AU


Hello people. And readers.

This WAS an apology one-shot, but since I'm writing again, it's now posted separately.

So here ya go. Have fun.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Never was and never will be.

* * *

><p><strong>An Overly Flowery Apron<strong>

Richter was shocked.

Completely and utterly shocked.

What was a guy to do? Just sit there and wait for Emil to get off him?

Yup.

dOoOb

Richter was peacefully working on his computer to get _another_ Trojan virus off his customer's computer. It was just a job he picked up, since he had no money and he was good with computers. He didn't plan to keep this job.

His roommate and co-worker, Emil, was busying himself with cooking their dinner, since the first time Richter had cooked, the blonde boy had almost been sent to the hospital, causing more unnecessary bills. Therefore, it was decided after that incident that Emil should do all the cooking.

He did a spectacular job at it, too, although sometimes Richter believes that the food he makes were too cute to eat; Emil had once carved little carrot rabbits along with kitten rice balls.

"Richter!" Emil called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

The stutter he once had was _almost_ completely gone. He still stuttered a bit when he gets intimidated, embarrassed or nervous, but that was still a huge improvement from before he met his best friends, Richter and Marta.

They had all met in college. The three of them had the same major, so they also had the same classes. When Emil was bullied, he was rescued by Richter and Marta. They were best friends ever since that day.

There was only one secret that Richter had kept from the younger two:

He was gay, and he had fallen in love with Emil.

… Okay, there were two secrets. But that was the only thing he could never confide to either of them.

He couldn't tell Emil, for obvious reasons. Marta would go ballistic on him, and she would definitely blab her mouth to Collette, her roommate. And Collette would tell to Lloyd, and Lloyd would tell to Genis, then Genis would tell to Raine…

His secret would never be safe with Marta.

"Richter, did you hear me?" Emil called again, a bit of worry starting to ease its way into his voice.

"Coming," Richter finally replied, "I need to finish this last bit, then I'll head over."

Richter blushed inwardly; this situation was very similar to two newlyweds. The more he thought about it, the more his self-control wilted away. But, with years of experience, he had veiled his emotions expertly.

But he still looked very stiff.

He finished setting up the last scans and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

"Are you almost done with fixing that computer?" Emil asked, bringing the last few dishes to the table.

"Just a few more double-check scans before I send it back to the customer," Richter said while helping himself to some of the food. Tonight's dinner was fried rice with BBQ chicken. There was also a salad with Emil's famous carrot rabbits, sitting in a small lettuce den.

If Marta was here, she would be praising Emil's cooking like there was no tomorrow. She was very clingy, but she was still a good friend.

"Did you get any customers yet?" Richter asked, then spooning a bit of rice to his mouth.

"Not yet…," Emil mumbled in disappointment, seating himself across from Richter. He had just got the job in fixing computers, so he was still a newbie, and therefore no one knows who he is yet.

"I… I guess I have to be a bit more patient and wait for my first customer," he said with determination as he quickly filled his bowl with dishes.

Richter didn't respond, and continued to eat his food.

Emil sometimes wondered what Richter was thinking during these periods of silence. He would ask, but he is still a bit intimidated by Richter's presence. Emil would just have to wait until his curiosity becomes stronger than his fear.

After a few moments in silence, Richter looked up to see that Emil was still in his pink, flowery apron. He was still wearing that cursed _pink_ and _flowery_ _apron._

"…Why are you still wearing that?" Richter asked Emil, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Why are you still wearing that?'" Richter repeated himself, a bit of annoyance starting to filter into his tone, "Can't you take it off?"

"W-Well…," Emil stuttered, becoming quickly nervous under Richter's annoyed glare, "I-It's comfortable, and it k-keeps food from making my clothes dirty?"

Emil jumped as Richter suddenly got up from his seat.

"Thanks for the food," Richter said, taking his dirty bowl and utensils to the sink to wash them.

Emil was a bit stunned as to why Richter was so affected by this apron. Raine gave it to him today, saying that if he wore it while he cooked something interesting would happen. Well, the interesting "thing" that happened to Richter certainly popped a few curious questions in Emil's mind.

Richter was desperately trying to calm himself by running cold water through his hands while washing the dishes.

_Damn you, Raine_, he thought in his mind as he vigorously scrubbed the dirty plates, _so_that_was the surprise you had for me? I should have known this would happen when she smiled that innocent grin._

Richter stiffened when Emil came up beside him to put the remaining plates into the sink. Emil's arm brushed against Richter's innocently, but to Richter, it was the most torturous thing God had sent down to test his close-to-breaking self-control.

Emil, completely oblivious to Richter's inner battle, looked up to see a very cold, stone-faced Richter. Richter looked down to see Emil's puppy face, begging to ask him what's wrong, but was too afraid to do so. Richter inwardly screamed in his head, _He's so close! He's too close! HE'S WAY TOO CLOSE!_

"…If you're done with your task, go check the computer to see if the scans are done."

Emil finally backed off, a bit saddened that Richter wouldn't tell him what was wrong, and went to the computer.

The computer scans were complete and the machine seemed to be working again, thanks to Richter's hard work. Emil envied Richter on how he could get so many customers, but admired him at the same time on how he could fix the computers with such efficiency.

Emil sighed and turned the machine off, seeing that it was fixed and no longer needed to burn up their electricity bill.

Emil returned to the kitchen to see Richter finishing up cleaning the dishes. He _really_wanted to know why Richter acted so strangely today, so he mustered up his courage to ask him.

Richter turned around to see a very serious-faced Emil. Richter was intrigued by Emil's sudden change in attitude, so he just leaned on the kitchen sink and waited for Emil to say something.

"Richter," Emil started very seriously.

"Yes, Emil?" Richter replied with mild amusement. His amusement was immediately canceled out by the apron. _Why_ was he still wearing _that!_

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde asked with confidence, "You're acting very strangely."

"Nothing's wrong," he said stiffly, "so stop worrying."

Emil stepped closer to the redhead, not convinced, but decided not to push the subject. He walked out of the kitchen, finally taking off that ridiculously offensive apron, and leaving it on the table. Richter was about to grab the troublesome scrap of clothing and burn it when Emil suddenly called out a completely innocent line.

"I'll just be in the bedroom, if you need me."

Richter now truly believed God was finding amusement in torturing him.

_Emil! Do you realize what you just said!_, he screamed in his mind, forgetting about burning the pink apron.

He needed to wash his face. Cool himself down and get rid of the annoying tint of red coloring his cheeks. That's all. Once he gets to the bathroom and cools off, the world will be fine again. At least until God stops throwing tempting situations at him.

Quickly walking to the bathroom, he went in and shut the door. Turning on the faucet, cold water gushed out, filling the sink with icy cold water. Richter splashed water onto his face, and his blush immediately disappeared. Finally calm, he decided he could control himself enough so he would not attack Emil in bed. He thought wrong.

Once he opened the door to the bedroom, he caught Emil changing. Emil was half naked. Emil's pants were down to his ankles. Emil was in his underwear.

"R-Richter!" the half-naked boy cried out in surprise at being caught changing. Emil tried to grab his sleepwear on the bed but ended up tripping.

Richter instinctively reached out to catch his roommate, and ended up breaking Emil's fall. With Emil on top and Richter below, we end up with the situation described in the beginning of the story.

Richter, self-control at its limit, was frozen solid underneath the half-naked blonde. Moving would create friction. Which meant skin on skin rubbing. He didn't dare to move a muscle.

Emil, on the other hand, was fretting over Richter, apologizing over and over again about how sorry he was about falling on him.

"Just. Get. Off," Richter said, slowly saying each word clearly, and rather stiffly as well. Unfortunately for Richter, Emil was simply not taking the hint.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry… I –"

That was it. Richter's self-control was gone.

Emil was cut off by a pair of slightly dry lips crashing into his. Richter pushed backwards until the blonde was sitting in his upright in his lap comfortably. He licked Emil's bottom lip, asked for entrance. Surprised by the tongue, Emil gasped, and Richter slid his tongue right into Emil's mouth, eager to explore the moist cavern. The blonde had to blush at this, his tongue trying to push Richter's out of his mouth. Richter's tongue was in his mouth! It felt strange…but he didn't hate it. In fact, it actually felt rather…arousing.

Parting for breath, Richter cautiously opened his eyes to see Emil's reaction. So far, his roommate was stunned speechless, wide-eyed and completely caught off-guard by the sudden show of affection by the older man.

"Emil…?" Richter asked hesitantly.

At the sound of his name, the younger of the two stood up suddenly, jumped into the bed, and hid under the covers. He was still in his boxers. The pants had fallen off somewhere in the chaos.

Emil couldn't believe it. He had just made out with a guy. A cool-looking and handsome guy, but it was just wrong!

"Emil?" Richter tried a second time, getting up to shake the lump of blankets on the bed.

"That was my first k-kiss!" Emil mumbled out from underneath the blankets, popping his head out to pout at Richter.

"…"

Richter wasn't expecting that line to come up. He was expecting something along the lines of, "Go away," or, "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Are you mad?" he asked, a bit hopeful that Emil wasn't angry at him for kissing him.

"You stole my first k-kiss…," Emil murmured, blushing and hiding his face again.

"I'll take full responsibility."

"B-But…"

"But what?"

Richter, feeling more confident, gently pulled the covers off Emil. Emil allowed him to do so, and he looked at Richter, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

Instead, he received another passionate kiss from the redhead, this time participating in the battle for dominance. Richter won, but he was gentle, not wanting to hurt the fragile boy under him.

When they parted, Richter brought his lips close to Emil's ear, whispering a quiet confession.

"I love you, Emil."


End file.
